


terrible day

by lineofpepsi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brian's a mad boi, Brock's a sad boi, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, They have a cute moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineofpepsi/pseuds/lineofpepsi
Summary: Brian was having just the worst day. And then he wasn't.





	terrible day

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this out of nowhere, and my dumb brain wouldn't let me focus on anything other than writing it. Hope y'all enjoy

Brian was about two seconds away from punching someone in the throat. 

It seemed like everything about today was aimed at pissing him off. He had to walk to school because his dad was too hungover to drive him to school like he normally did. During the walk, someone had damn near ran him over because they didn’t see that the pedestrian walkway might in fact have a fucking pedestrian walking across.

He had realized that he left his phone at the house when it was too late to turn back and get it. And that was all before he even got to the fucking school. 

Because he had gotten to school too late to talk with his friends before classes, he had to go straight to his math class, where none of his friends were. Then, someone had spilled their shitty orange juice that the shitty school gives with breakfast all over his bag, because why not leave your half-full, open orange juice carton on the edge of your desk for you to knock over with your elbow onto someone else’s bag?

So yeah, Brian wasn’t having a great day. 

And that’s why when he got to his next class, and his teacher sprang a pop quiz on them, Brian asked to go to the bathroom. And he didn’t go back to class.

He just took his stuff and left. As he left, he figured he probably should’ve stayed to take the quiz, and just waited until lunch to calm down with his friends.

But hell, he was pissed  _ now _ and it couldn’t wait until lunch. 

So Brian abandoned all thoughts of attending that class, and went outside. There was a little courtyard, with some benches and stuff that was nice to be in when the weather was good. 

That’s where Brian went. 

He was expecting to be alone when he got there. He was expecting some nice solitude to collect himself and decompress with. 

But there was someone else there. And that someone was crying.

And that someone was also one of Brian’s kind-of friends. 

The kid, named Brock, was friends of Brian’s friends. Second-friends? Friends once-removed? 

Either way, Brock was sitting on Brian’s favorite bench, crying into his hands. 

Brian didn’t know him too well, but he always wanted to learn more about the other kid. Brock was always super nice, like, the literal embodiment of sunshine. Of course, he was sarcastic just like all their friends, but most of the time he was just super sweet and incredible. 

Brian could never bring himself to go and do anything to actively become better friends with Brock. He always figured that Brock wouldn’t wanna be friends with someone like him; someone quick to anger, always insulting his friends - all sharp edges and biting remarks. 

But seeing Brock sitting there, all helpless and shit… it didn’t feel right to  _ not _ help. 

Brian cleared his throat. 

Brock jumped, then saw it was him. He brought his hands to his face, harshly wiping away his tears and forcing a laugh. “You scared me,” He said voice rough from crying. “Hi, Brian. Wanna sit?” He scoot over. He wouldn’t look at Brian; he kept his body angled away from him, his face towards the ground. 

“Thanks,” Brian mumbled, taking the seat. “You alright?” He winced at his stupid question. 

“I’m fine,” Brock answered, then shook his head. “That’s a lie, but you don’t have to worry about it.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes so roughly that it had to hurt. 

Brian took his sleeve and pulled it over his hand. He gently took Brock’s shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. Then Brian began soaking up Brock’s tears, gently patting his eyes and cheeks with a small smile. 

Brock stiffened at first, then relaxed when he realized he wasn’t going to get hurt. He was safe, here with Brian. He knew most people didn’t care for Brian; all they saw was the abrasive boy that fought to make people  _ not _ care about him. 

But that boy was nowhere to be seen here. It was just Brian being sweet and drying his tears.

“If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. Just don’t pretend you’re okay when you’re not,” Brian said softly, making a conscious not to look Brock in his eyes. If he did, he might never look away. “It just makes everythin’ hurt more.” 

Brock blinked, a little shocked by what Brian just said. He sounded like he was more than familiar with the feeling. Feeling the need to diffuse the situation, Brock placed his hand on top of Brian’s, the one he wasn’t using to wipe away his tears. “It’s nothing, I was overreacting.” 

This time, Brian did meet his gaze. He looked into those horribly pretty hazel eyes, and cocked an eyebrow to show his disbelief. “If you say so, Brocky.” 

The nickname brought a little heat to Brock’s cheeks, and he couldn’t find the smile that stretched his lips. Just being with Brian has made him forget why he was sad in the first place. Everything else held so little meaning when compared to Brian. 

“Wait, why are you out here?” Brock asked, bringing his other hand to Brian’s to get him to pause wiping his now-dry face. 

Brian shrugged, a small smile of his own appearing. “Was havin’ shitty day. Not so much anymore.” 

Only then did Brock realize how close they were sitting. He didn’t remember them getting so close; there was barely five inches between them. Face burning and smile painful, Brock wrapped his arms around Brian’s and pulled himself closer so he could rest his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

Brian froze, unsure of what to do with this. A few minutes ago, Brock was crying his eyes out, and now he was here, latched onto his side and laying his head on his shoulder. 

“Is this okay?” Brock asked, sensing the other boy’s hesitance. 

“More than okay,” Brian quickly said, voice a little higher than it should’ve been. He forced himself to relax, and then it became genuine. He brought the hand that wasn’t captured up to play with Brock’s hair. 

They sat like that for a moment, saying nothing, just enjoying the peace. The sun shone on them, bathing them in warmth. Brian closed his eyes, content to just soak in the feeling of Brock holding onto his arm, of them cuddling on the bench. 

He wished they could do this everyday. He also wished they could do this back in his bed, at home. 

But this was nice too. This was super nice. 

“We should probably go to class soon,” Brock murmured, tone implying that that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Probably,” Brian agreed. 

Neither of them moved. 

“You doin’ anythin’ this weekend?” Brian asked in a way he hoped didn’t sound too creepy. 

“Not really.” Brock shifted so he could look at Brian. “Why?” 

Brian lost every ounce of confidence he ever had as he looked into those pretty hazel eyes. “No- no reason,” He said and then internally screamed at himself for being so cowardly and dumb.

Brock tilted his head with a grin. “Wanna do something?” His face lit up as an idea came into his head; he sat up and tightened his grip on Brian’s arm. “We could go to this cafe I heard about, it’s on the edge of town and it’s , wait for it - a cat cafe!” 

“A cat cafe?” Brian repeated. His brain short-circuited a bit seeing Brock so excited, but he was pretty sure he’d never heard of such a thing. 

“It’s an adoption thing, they have a room with cats in it, and you can drink coffee and eat cafe things while you pet cats! Doesn’t that sound awesome!” 

Even though he wasn’t much of a cat person, Brian couldn’t ever say no to Brock. “Yeah, that sounds really cool. You wanna go Saturday?” 

“Can we?” Brock asked, eyes alight with hope. “Is this a date?”

“Do you want it to be?” Brian shrunk away a little, fearful of the rejection he figured was coming. 

But Brock just jostled his arm and nodded. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Then it’s a date.” Brian smiled wider than he could ever remember smiling before. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment or a kudos! They go a long way!


End file.
